The death road
by blackphanthom
Summary: There are things worst than death... and the brothers get caught in the middle. What can you do for save your brother for a place between life and death
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Im here again, and I know, I know that I have a lot of unfinished bussines in here, but the good news is that Im already in vacation, so I can post and finish my stories. Thanks for the patience and loyalty. All of you're unique.

A/N: This plot line isnt mine, is belongs to an incredible good mexican terror movie named Kilometer 31, its about two sisters, and is very ,very scary, so if you have the chance, go and see it. Then I was taking the idea for there and put our boys in it, of course with a lot of changes. I hope you enjoy this.

**DEATH ROAD**

**CHAPTER 1.- 23RD MILE**

The Winchester are acting in autopilot, after a very harsh poltergeist case in Lake Town, who let them a lot of scraps, wounds and almost four night without sleep, they are finally heading to Dermont, in hope to find a motel and have the chance to tend his wounds and rest for a few days, the road between the two towns is pretty dark and lonely, and its seems to dont have an end, for the past couple of hours Sam and Dean are keeping switching places driving the Impala in order to not fall asleep in the stearing wheel.

"For my life Dean, that this is one of the darkest road than I ever seen in all my life" say Sam to his almost sleeping brother who was riding shotgun with him, "There isnt any car or house, or even a light in here, its kinda scary, you know?"

"Dean??!"

"Just keep your eyes in the road Sammy, we are almost there"

"Yeah, you say that ten miles ago"

"Do you want to switch places?, I catch a little sleep!" Ask Dean genuinly concerned about his brother.

"Nah! Im fine, its just that all this silence and darkness is ominous"

"Yep! I know what you mean!"

"Come on, catch more zzz, before we arrive to Dermont, because you have something very important to do when we will there!"

"Important!? What I need to do, princess?"

"First of one, take a shower dude, because you stink!"

"Ha, ha, its called primitive odor, this particular odor atractts the opositive sex, Samantha!"

"The opositive sex... I think that you can atractt flies or even a lion, but any woman, believe me!"

"You are just jealous, because that beautiful chick, kiss me and not you!"

"Yes sure after..." Just in that moment Sam can see a little shadow running along the road,he twist the wheels in order to avoid hitting the kid, but no matter how hard he try, he can hear a thud!! and feels like he hits something solid.

"What the hell was that...SAM!" Dean was nursering his temple, who he hits in the passenger window.

"SAM!!"

"Oh my God...oh my God..."! Sam eyes are wide open, in his breathing is labored, Dean can see it, his brother was in panic.

"Sam, come on, what happen??...Sam?!"

"A.. kid. Dean...I run over a kid"

"WHAT??!" "Ok , Calm down, maybe you hit a deer or a dog, let see what is it, ok" and each brother step outside the car, shaking for cold and shock, Dean take his lantern and began to search in the dark road, praying to god, that his brother just hit an animal,but as usual God is bussy.

"Dean, over there, Oh my God, I kill him, I kill him!"

"Sam, Sammy, listen to me, listen to me" Dean need to shake hard his brother shoulders trying to made him listen him , " Sam , I will going to see the kid, and you will call for help, alright, Sam?"

"No!"

"Excuse me !"

"You call, I..I need to see the kid"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Im fine, please Dean make the call!"

Dean was punching the emergency number, while his brother walks slowly towards the falling kid.

When Sam can come near to the boy, he can swear that he can hear him...humming?... yes , the kid was humming a lullaby, a very old one.."_Thanks God, the kid is alive!"_ and he kneels in front of the boy.

"911, I need to report an injured kid, I ran over him, i didnt see him" -_"Like hell I will let Sammy take the fault in this"-_ "Yes Dermont road, 23rd mile..."

"Hey, hey kid, everything is gonna be alright!" Sam was now kneeling in front of the kid, and when he take a better look in him, he can see that the boy position is odd, the kid was curled over himself and he had both hands under his head as a pillow, its just like ..like he is sleeping - "_God im seeing things now"-_"Hey, kiddo are you.." He puts a hand over the kid's shoulder, and in that moment the boy opens his eyes, staring at Sam with horrible dark and empty eyes..

"How much time you will take to be here..." "Yes . Sure I will be here.. Im driving a ..." Dean feels a chill run over his back and all the hairs in his neck stand up, he remember the feeling.. its was...death!!!

Sam can utter a word, he feels like all the air in his body was stolen, and his ears are ringing..."_Dean, he needs Dean"_, he put himself over his two legs with a lot of work, without taking his eyes of "the kid", when he turns around all he can see was a bright light coming at him, then something hit him and darkness claim him, his last though was his brother .

Dean spun around trying to reach his brother, what he saw stole his soul from his body, a truck was heading direct to Sammy, in like seems slow motion he can see the vehicule hitting his brother and shaking him like a rag doll, throwing him a couple of meter beside the road. He order his legs to run, but its seems like he was glued to the floor, after an eternity, he can run to his little brother.

"SAMMY...SAM::"

Dean falls on his knees, beside the broken body of his brother " Sam. Sammy, please, little brother talk to me, Sammy!!"

In the deep of the forest a ghostly child laugh can be hear it, going away with the wind

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, that is... Please tell me what you think!!


	2. Fear

DISCLAIMERS: Upps! I forgot to make this in the first chapter... but this isnt new, I dont own SUPERNATURAL, or any of the boys ( I wish )

Hi! everybody! Thanks a lot for take the time to read this story, and to write me a line about what you think of the text, I hope that all of you enjoy the rest of this fanfic.

I know that isnt the best excuse , but all the mistakes of the last chapter are mine, because I was trying to post a NCIS and SN story at the same time, at two in the morning , so my editing skills are very lousy, I hope to make it better this time.

A/N : From this point the story become almost Dean-centric, with the aid of John and a few other people .

**THE DEATH ROAD**

**CHAPTER TWO: FEAR**

Dean dont have an idea who in the hell he arrives to the small and dark hospital in Dermont , all he remembers was the crash, Sam telling him about run over a kid, a chilling in his back and the horrible image of his brother being hitted for a truck in the middle of the road, and now he is sit in the tinny waiting room feeling his body and mind numb.

"Come on, Sammy, you need to be alright, you are a stubborn little mule, come on" Dean was chanting that like a mantra for the last couple of minutes, he knows that he nedds to call his dad, but not now, he cant make that right now.

"Mr. Witfield; good morning! Mr. Witfield??" Dean hear a voice talking to him

"Mr. Witfield?" this time the old doctor, put a hand over Dean's shoulder trying to call the young man atention.

"My brother, how is my brother?" He was trying to read the old man face , in order to extract news for him

"Mr. Witfield, his brother is out of danger, we treat his injures and now he is stable, Im worried about his legs, he suffer extensive damage in them and a great loss of blood, fortunely we can save his legs, at least for now"

Dean hear the doctor's rambling,_ "Sammy legs was severe injured, maybe he cant,... no, he dont need to think in this now...He just need, to take a sit" _Dean lift his head to hear the doctor delivering the last bad news, "Excuse me?!"

"I say that my biggest concern is that your brother slip in a deep coma, he isnt reacting to the stimuli, maybe is the way that his body cope with all the shock, all we can do is wait"

"Ca.." He need to pass the lump in his throat.."Can I see him, please"

"Yes, sure, follow me"

The comunity room was in semidarkness, it was just a big hall , without walls, just a curtain give the ilussion of privacy at each patience, but its seems that Sam is the only one here tonight.

"This way, Mr. Witfield"

"Dean, just Dean please!"

"Ok., Dean.. Sam's face is pretty swelling, he is intubated, and his body looks bad..."

Dean just can stare at the doctor, dont understanding at all, what is he trying to do?.

"I just want to said this to you, that way you will be prepared"

"Thanks doc" Dean feels his knees was made of jello at the sight of his little brother, no matter what the doctor tell him before, nothing can prepare him for the hurt and pale body in front of him, Sammy has a clear tube in his mouth, bandages in the head, chest, arm and legs, both of them look pretty injured and bloodie, two IV can be seen in his hand with nourishment and blood., _"God! Sammy look at you!"_

"Sa..Sammy, little brother, can you..can you hear me?" He wants to touch his brother head, hug him, make him know that he was there , with him, instead he took one of Sam's hand between his and start to caressing it, while he talks to his brother, the light bulb beside Sam's bed go on and off, and he feels again that chill in his back, suddenly he can hear a slow rumor, he try to listen better and again it was there, is a slow voice, of someone sobbing and crying with a lot of anguish in his voice... that voice, its Sammy voice...

"De...a..n...bro...hel.p..me...please...Dean...help ... me...dont..leave ..me..here...Dean"

Its the most heartwrenching sound that he never hear, and is coming from his comatose brother in the bed, he was sure now, this isnt a normal accident. Dean took a step backwards and collide with the doctor who was waiting for him outside the pabillion.

"Dean?...Dean??"

Dean was looking around the hall, and he can see behind of one of the curtains the silhouette of a woman and a kid, walking to the curtain, he can swear that he saw a small child between the opening, but when he opens the curtains , the bed and his surroundings were completly empty.

"Dean??, Dean?"

"Where is the kid?"

"What kid?"

"The one I run over, in the road?"

"Here we dont attend any kid!, Dean you need to rest, your brother is heavy sedated, and he will need you in the following days, please, take a few hours of sleep, I will be here" The kind eyes of the doctor made Dean feels so vulnerable there, yes, he need to take a breath, and start his research.

"I will stay in the motel beside the hospital, please, anything you call me?"

"Sure, go!"

"Thanks doc"

"_Im going to help you Sammy!" _Swear Dean to his brother before walking away for him...

"_Well, this place dont look to scary with daylight" _thinks Dean , stepping outside the Impala, he just come back to the "accident" place, in need to see again the place, and trying to find something to help his brother, like the last night, the place seems to be abandoned, there are just the woods beside the road..._"The charm" _can be read in a very old piece of wood, nailed to a tree, Dean walk inside the forest, hearing nothing, not even a bird, that was creepy silence, with the corner of his eye he can see a little shadow running behind him, but when he turns around its wasnt nothing, so againg he sees that little shadow running, but this time he hear and see some bushes shaking, like if someone was hidding there, he walks slowly to the plants and stretch his hand trying to touch the intruder..."¡HONK!"

"Holy crap!", he jumps for his body, "Who the hell is using the claxon ?!"

"HEY! Who are you? What do you want in there? Do you miss something?"

"_Damn! The guy looks like a cop"_- "Im Dean Whitfield, my brother had an accident here last night, I was just taking a look around!"

"Mmm! Dont do it!"

"Excuse me!"

"There isnt nothing to see in here, believe me, Im the investigator of your brother case"

"You are investigating??"

"Yes, and as I tell you, there is nothing in here, better go and try to help your brother" and with that the man turn around an open the door of his car.

"Wait! Are you a cop? What is your name?"

"Are you kidding?...Martin Alexander, and if you want a good advice, just help your brother and forget this place, if you know whats good for you!!"

"Are you threating me?"

"Its just a friendly advice!" And the damm cop, just go, leaving a very pissed Dean with a lot of questions

"... we need your help dad, Sammy isnt fine, and I cant make this alone..please come ASAP..."

Dean was sitting in the bathroom floor, clutching his cellphone,still stunned at the nightmare around him, he just take a shower and remember he and his brother jocking in the car, just before all the hell broke loss, he feels cold and end dressing, sitting in the coach, in front of the t.v., he opens Sam's laptop, pretending to start his reserch, he saw a file still running in the media player and click the start botton, is was a silly video of Sam and himself in the weird hotel of Lake Town, suddenly, he found himself laughing at his jockes.

Dean is floating, yep! Thats for sure, he was floating, in water, he was under the water, he saw something beside him, and turning around he can see his mother beautiful feature, smiling and stretching a hand toward him, in that moment other form appear beside him , Dean turn to see a kid, with dark and empty eyes staring at him, he can feels his lungs burning for the leack of air, but he can reach the surface...he was drowning...dying!!

"Ooooooh!" Dean sit in the couch gasping for air,_ " What a nightmare!!",_he fall asleep just in there, even he left the tv on, and at this hour there isnt nothing in the screen, just statics, he stand up trying to turn it off , when he hear again the rumors... coming form the tv, he kneel in front and put his hear over the screen, listen...

"_Dean...help me...!" " He is our..." " Please mommy, dont go..." " Everything will be alright honey.." " No, mommy ,no" "Dean, please...help ...me" _

He hear it, is not just Sam, he can hear a kid and also a woman, standing up, he turn off the tv, _"What the hell is this??"_ Behind him, the cristal door opens slowly.

He feels the chilling air of the night, turning around he sees the door open, he walks to close it, when he hear again the soft crying and sobbing, this one belongs to Sammy, he opens wide the door and step outside, turning at both sides he can see a couple af bloodie marks in the dirty, like someone was draging his body ..."Sam??".. without thinking Dean start to follow the trace, along the desert streets of the town, suddenly the marks vanished in the thin air, but he hear again his brother anguished voice.

"_Dean...little brother..please, help me..please.. dont leave me here..DEAN! Please, Dean!"_

"Sammy, Sammy , where are you, Sammy!"

Then he hear the silents sobs and crying, they are coming for under him, downing his eyes he discover the source of the voice, they are coming for the sewer, kneeling , he calls again for his beloved brother

"SAMMY...SAM!!"

"_Please, Dean, please...No..no...its coming..,please little brother, help me, Dean..Arrrghhh!"_

"SAMMY"

Wow!! what do you think? I was enduring a hard time trying to put alll the scary moments in words, please let me know how I doing it.

I will cant post in a couple of days, because Im going to my ranch... but the sooner im back, I will end this story... Thanks you...and please review.


End file.
